


Darker side of him

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood Pacts, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: ''Will I redeem myself? will truth set me free?''That's a story about how the purest person on earth had a side that caught the attention of Satã Himself.  Presenting Himself as ''Reaper'', Satã decides to make this interesting person as his own.This may contain sex scenes, drug use, past abuse mentions, hallucinations, physical abuse, psychological abuse, and torture. Some of the content may also be disturbing/sensitive to some publics.  Read under your own responsibility
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Forgiving Myself

**Author's Note:**

> nEW STORYYYYYY

It was a pretty quiet day. The breeze hitting the leaves softly and giving it a refreshing touch. Summer wasn't his favorite season because of the heat, but he had to admit, it was pretty! Not as pretty as the camps covered in flowers only seen at spring, or the white fluff covers that only winter can make, or the red and orange forest of the fall. But it was beautiful in its own way. He was sleeping under a tree in his backyard, peacefully, like an angel. 

A small hand started shaking his arm softly. It took him a while, but he finally opened his arms looking at his side.

It was his younger brother, Error.

The difference wasn't very big, just 3 years apart from each other. He looked around a bit lazy yet. His eyes scanning the surroundings and hugged his brother pretending to still be asleep.

Error- Genooo! Let me goooo!

Geno- just more 5 minutes......

Error- nnooo! You have to take your medicine!

He giggled looking at his brother in his arms. Even younger, Error was far more responsible than him. He'd always forget his antipsychotics. He's been taking them for years now since the accident. His life was overall....normal.

Finally, Error made Geno get up so they both could get to the kitchen. Error was a bit small so he couldn't reach the medicine on the top cabinet, so he wouldn't take it without Geno's help.

Geno took the medicine and with a cup of water, he easily swallowed it. As he took the box to put it back on its place, his vision got blurry. He leaned on the counter waiting for it to come back....but it didn't.

An aching pain stared on his head and his legs failed him. He fell on the ground holding his head groaning. Error's voice seemed distant even being right beside him. He could feel Error's hands trying to hold him. Looking into his eyes, the smaller looked scared and worried, small tears forming on the corners of his eyes. His vision getting even more blurry and now getting darker and darker. The last thing he saw was Error's scared face....


	2. Dark

The room was quiet. Error waited for his brother to Wake up until he fell asleep by his side, holding his hand tightly. It wasn’t the first time that Geno passed out. Geno then opened his eyes looking around. The first thing he noticed, was the nail in his arm, He was in the hospital. 

As he tried to sit down, he noticed the heavy sensation in his other arm, as he looked at it, he noticed a cute sleeping Error beside him, almost hugging his entire arm like a plushie. He couldn’t hide a smile popping upon his face. 

Geno- Error? 

He carefully moved his arm waking up the smaller. He looked confused at first but soon got a sparkle in his eye as he noticed his brother was awake. 

Error- Geno!! You’re alive!!! 

Geno- hahaha! Why wouldn’t I be? 

Error- t-the doctors said your heart stopped for a moment! I thought I’d lose you! 

Geno- for real? Why? 

Error- I don’t know…. I also called Fresh to come here! He brought us! 

Geno- he’s here too? 

Error- yeah! 

Geno- oh…. Hm….. 

Error- want me to call him? 

Geno- sure! 

Error- alright! 

Error left the room being followed by Geno’s eyes. As soon as he closed the door, a voice spoke from the other side of the room. 

???- how sweet~

Geno looked around confused, was it another hallucination? 

A dark figure, without a proper form or a face, got closer to him, only his eyes and his wicked smile visible from the shadows around him. 

Geno couldn’t move nor speak. His body was frozen. The creature got really close to his face, he could feel a deep cold surrounding him, and a strong feeling of fear and despair with it. At the moment the creature touched his cheek, his head was filled with the more dirty fantasies he could think of. It felt like a trigger to his worse side. Like this creature’s touch would wake up the monster inside him. 

The door opened. Error came in along with Fresh, Geno still couldn’t move, his face showing clear distress and uneasy. 

Error- Geno? 

Fresh- I guess he’s having another hallucination. 

The creature kissed his forehead vanishing right after. Geno falls back on the bed worrying his brothers. 

Fresh- Geno! What happened? 

Geno- I…..i guess…..

Fresh- Error, when was the last time he took his medicine? 

Error- y-yesterday! 

Fresh- alright! Geno, you need to take your medicine, you already spent too much time without it. 

Geno- did I sleep that much? 

Error- y-yes…. 

Fresh- here. 

Geno took the medicine trying to get these images out of his head. The gentleness of the creature touching his cheek…..his soft kiss on his forehead…. 

It all felt so real…..

So dangerous……

So wrong……


	3. Past Scars

Geno was dismissed from the hospital after a few days of special care. Fresh decided to stick around for some time still not sure about his Brother’s condition. Perhaps, he should take Error with him?

Geno- are you crazy?! 

Fresh- Geno, your condition is not favorable for keeping a child here! You need to think about your brother! On his safety! 

Geno- and you think he’ll be more safe with you?! In an unknown city, alone for most of the day, if not totally and away from the only place he feels safe?! 

Fresh- Geno please, think about it! What if he medicine is not helping anymore? What if that happens again? Bu this time with Err-

Geno- Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence! 

Fresh- you can not deny the past Geno! 

Geno- I am sorry ok! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I didn’t even saw what I was doing in the first place! 

Fresh- exactly! And I'm sure you’ll do it again!!  
A slap was the only sound echoing through the walls of that room. The impact made Fresh’s glasses leave his face, showing a big and disturbing scar on his left eye. Immediately, Geno covered his own mouth tearing up. 

Geno- oh my god…. Fresh I didn’t-

Fresh- you didn’t mean it….. I know…..you never do….

Geno- I’m so sorry Fresh! I d-don’t know what got into me! 

Fresh- but I do. I’m taking Error with me! You can no longer take care of him anymore. 

Error- taking me…..where? 

Both looked at the smaller on the door. He looked at them confused and slightly scared. Geno looked at Fresh who just got his glasses from the ground, leading them into his face again, and then smiled. 

Fresh- I want you to live with me, bro! We’ll live in the city ok? 

Error- w-what about Geno? 

Fresh- he sadly can’t come with us, but we can visit him sometimes! Don’t worry! 

Error- b-but I don’t want to leave….

Fresh- it’s for your own safety! I promise it will be ok! 

The smaller ran directly to Geno hugging him tightly. 

Error- I won't leave! I’ll stay with Geno!

Fresh let out a sigh in defeat. He then looked at Geno right in the eye and with a serious tone he spoke. 

Fresh- I’ll stay regardless. I don’t trust your condition……

He left for his room and Error looked at Geno. The older brother just smiled at the smaller reassuring it would be ok. He wouldn’t afford to lose the only person in his life that makes him smile.


	4. Day off

Geno was on his room cleaning. It somehow was pleasing to him! Cleaning the house and making everything looks perfect and in place really helped him keep his mind in place as well. Suddenly, that cold feeling rushed on his spine again and he felt a presence behind him. As he turned around, he became face to face with that creature from the hospital. His breath stopped from the scary encounter but before he could get away, the creature hugged his waist holding him in place. Once again that touch that lights up the monster inside him…. 

???- Missed me~? 

Geno couldn’t answer. His voice wouldn’t come out! The creature then started getting closer and closer to his face. His breath felt hot on his face like the creature were actually breathing fire. Finally, he closed the distance between them kissing Geno. His body had a sudden rush of heat and he kissed back. The creature pushed him against the bed still not breaking the kiss. 

After a minute or two, they broke the kiss looking into each other eyes. Geno couldn’t move as the creature brushed his hand on his head carefully smiling. It was then when Error entered the room running. 

Error- Geno! Can we-

He froze in place at the door looking at his brother. 

???- sshh~ he’s sleeping~

The smaller looked at the creature confused. 

Error- w-who are you?

???- I’m….a friend! Geno’s friend! You must be his little brother! Am I right? Error isn’t it? 

Error- y-yes…. Is my brother ok? 

The creature looked at Geno still smiling and then looked back at Error. 

???- Sure! He just fell asleep when we were cleaning the room! 

Error- a-ah….

Geno tried his best to move! He tried to move his arms, his legs, his head, but nothing would happen! All he could do was stare as the creature talked to his little brother. 

???- do you need anything? 

Error- hm…I w-was hungry a-and….hm….

???- want something to eat then? 

Error- y-yes….

The creature got up from the bed and lifted the child into his arms smiling. Suddenly, Geno saw his own body on the bed. It looked like he was sleeping… When he tried to touch Error, his hand passed right into him to the other side! He got terrified! Is he dead? 

???- don’t worry! It’s ok! 

Geno looked at the creature. It was looking directly into his eyes. Was he speaking to Geno?

???- I’ll make you some food! What do you want to eat?

Error- h-hm….c-can we eat pancakes? 

???- Of course! 

Error- yay! 

They walked to the kitchen and the creature settled the smaller down on chair. Geno followed them scared that his brother would be in danger. 

???- wanna see a magic trick?

The smaller nodded his head curiously. As the creature moved his hands, things around the kitchen started floating. Everything he needed for the pancakes came floating right to the table. Error’s eyes widened in awe practically jumping in excitement. The chair he was sitting started floating too. His happiness was craved on his eyes as he had fun floating around the kitchen. In a few minutes playing around, the creature finished the pancakes and settled them on the table. The chair stopped floating, carefully setting itself on the ground in front of the pancakes. Error’s favorite chocolate cover came floating and started dripping on the pancakes. 

Error- yay! Thank you! 

The smaller happily took some and started eating them right after. Geno just couldn’t stop looking at how happy his brother looked. Then, unexpectedly, the smaller pulled the creature’s hand making him sit next to him and offering some pancakes to him. 

???- for me? Why?

Error- Geno said to always share! 

The taller chuckled almost forgetting he was invisible to the smaller. The creature looked at him for a second before looking back at Error and accepting the offering. The day went basically like that. Error playing around and the creature following him to play too. Geno only followed them silently. Finally, the smaller fell asleep while drawing on the couch. The creature took him to his bedroom putting him to sleep and came back to Geno’s room. 

???- he’s a good kid. 

Geno- what do you want from me? And why did you spend the day with my brother? Who are you?! 

???- you’ll know~ But not now~

The creature started floating and Geno’s vision got blurry. 

???- sleep well Geno~

His vision went dark…..

The creature vanished like it was never there….


End file.
